For Fifteen Years
by RisingStar
Summary: uh, basically FotR selected scenes modified, lots of fluff and not much originality. A/L SLASH!!!!!! PLEASE read and review, i'll love you forever!!!! ***CHAPTER 8 UP!!!***
1. Setting Out

WARNING: This is SLASH! Aragorn/Legolas slash, to be exact. Also contains Frodo/Sam and Merry/Pippin. If you no like, you no read, okay?   
  
A/N: Uh, ok, hi. :) This is my first A/L (and first LotR,) fic and I know it moves around a lot, kinda randomly, and I know none of it's original at all, but I just had to throw in my two cents. It's basically selected scenes from FotR but altered just a bit. And I added some stuff (and lots of fluff) here and there and - well, if you read you'll find out. So... enjoy! :) And please please please review! Constructive criticism, advice, etc, is all very much appreciated; flames, however, are not. Yeah, I think that's it...  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas is not mine. :( Neither is Aragorn. I wish...  
  
************************************************************************  
(Legolas POV)  
Elrond's banquet hall was, as usual, full of elves, dwarves, and the occasional man. It was this last category that I was currently concerned with. Strolling casually around the room I peered at the diverse peoples assembled. At last I spotted him, in conversation with a... Halfling? Well, go figure. I immediately made a beeline for my friend.  
"Estel!" I exclaimed.   
He turned and I saw his face light up at the sight of me. "Legolas!" he answered as we embraced. "This is Frodo Baggins, of the Shire," Estel said, motioning to the Halfling. "Frodo, Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood and a good friend of mine." Friend was a decided understatement when it came to describing our relationship. Since meeting fifteen years ago, Estel and I had become like brothers.   
I must admit, I wasn't quite sure of any dignified way that I, a six foot tall Elf, could greet a Halfling who stood roughly half my height. Then Frodo solved the dilemma by sticking out a hand, which I gratefully accepted. The Halfling, apparently seeing my attempts to catch Estel's eye, then tactfully excused himself.   
The two of us left the crowded hall to catch up beneath the stars. We discussed Mirkwood, Halflings, and bows (a/n: as in archery, not ribbon) until Estel breached a topic that he clearly had been waiting to speak of.   
"Legolas, have you seen the Lady Arwen since your arrival in Rivendell?" he asked, suddenly breathless, eyes shining. My heart dropped like a rock into the pit of my stomach. Of course, I knew well of Estel's love for the beautiful Elf, but every time I saw him I hoped he had somehow gotten over her. It was so painful to see such light and hope in his eyes, all for someone else. I had loved Estel since the day I met him, more than he could or would ever know.   
"No, Estel," I responded quietly, avoiding his eager gaze. "I have not yet seen Arwen. But do not despair, I'm certain she's here."  
"Would - would you mind if I went to look for her, Legolas? I don't -"  
"Go, Estel. You must go to her, if she is the one your heart desires."  
"Thank you, friend. Thank you for understanding." He quickly kissed my cheek affectionately (a/n: no, not like that! Like a friend. Don't worry, you'll get plenty of other kisses later on...), then disappeared into the darkness. I gently touched the spot where Estel's lips had brushed my face, wishing that the gesture had been more than it was. Sitting alone under the trees of Rivendell, my thoughts drifted around Estel as they had done so often for fifteen years...  
  
For years I had been sent to Rivendell in place of my father, who could not leave his realm for that long. Returning from one such journey, one night I happened upon a campfire. It was small, true, and one with less keen eyesight may have bypassed it altogether. I crept up to it, curious as to who he was that dared to light a fire in times of such uncertainty. A lone dark figure, cloaked and hooded, sat beside the fire, unmoving.   
"You are brave, to travel alone in these parts," I murmured to him. At the sound of my voice he leapt to his feet, unsheathing a thin silver blade. "Very brave or, perhaps, very foolish."  
"No less foolish than you, unseen one," he retorted. "Will you not show yourself?"  
In response I stepped into his clearing, drawing back the hood of my cloak and allowing the silver moonlight to strike my golden hair. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."  
"Ah, a prince," said he. "I am called Strider, a Ranger of these parts."   
"You underestimate me, Strider," I replied, "for I know you to be Aragorn, son of Arathorn."   
He too drew his hood from his face then, revealing a swarthy Man of about thirty. His dark eyes rested steadily on me even as his mouth slowly smiled. "In that case, Prince Legolas, I would be honored to have you share my fire tonight."  
"I gladly accept your invitation, Lord Aragorn." I sat on the ground beside him, adjusting my cloak around my shoulders and laying my bow and quiver next to me. "Tell me, are you not the one known to the Elves as Estel?"   
"Aye, that is one of my many names," he answered, meeting my gaze. Up close, I could see that his eyes were the deepest, richest blue I had ever seen, even among Elves.   
"Then Estel I shall call you, not Strider or any of your other names."  
We talked in hushed tones until the first ruby rays of sunlight rent the sky above us. Every moment I spent with him I felt myself more captivated by those serious eyes. In all my nearly three thousand years I had yet to see the Sea, but I couldn't believe that there could exist a more beautiful color in the entire world.  
  
I was pulled from my reminiscing by the sound of voices nearby. I crept toward them, at last coming upon a fountain of crystalline water. Silhouetted against it were a man and a woman. Aragorn and Arwen, to be exact. I watched, mesmerized, as she pressed a glittering jewel into his hand, then sealed her mouth over his. Then I ran, choking back tears, before they could hear me lose my control. Locked in my chambers, I lay on my bed and let the tears come. I had lived for many lives of Men, so why did I care so much about just one, the one I would never have?  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well? Go review!!!!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter! (and in the meantime, feel free to read some of my other fics if you like harry potter...)  
BTW - if you have any better title ideas, please help! 


	2. On Caradhras

A/N: Well, I just realized that bold and italics and stuff don't work when I save this as a text. Grr!! Oh, well, I'm sure you're all intelligent enough to figure it out, right? :) Good.  
THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed: Estel Elendil, trustingfriendship (don't worry, Aragorn's gonna realize his feelings), Earendilstar, GoldenRose (yeah, they'll get together soon :)), Skywise, luna, and Goddess (love ya, hon!). You all ROCK!!!! MWAAAAH!!!!  
BTW, does anyone have any better titles? S'il vous plait? Does anyone actually read my notes? Whatever.   
  
WARNING: SLASH! Duh.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Only in my dreams.   
************************************************************************  
(Legolas POV)  
As the Fellowship began the descent of Caradhras, I glanced at Estel. I knew he was not pleased at the decision to climb the daunting mountain, but I personally was glad of any route other than the mines of Moria. Falling in step with him, I reached for his hand.  
~Estel?~ I spoke softly, in Elfish, to ensure that the others wouldn't hear our conversation. ~You are troubled. Can you confide in me?~  
He sighed quietly. ~My heart warns me against this path, Legolas,~ he responded, voice equally soft. ~Indeed, I do not desire any of the offered ways. We carry the fate of Middle-earth. I fear our journey may be in vain.~   
~You have not told me your main concern, have you, Estel? You long for your lady.~  
~I can't keep anything from you, it's true.~ He squeezed my hand. ~Yes, I miss Arwen greatly. And I hope we haven't said our final goodbyes.~   
~Things will work out for the best. If you never return to Arwen, perhaps- ~ I stopped, suddenly aware that I was speaking out loud.   
~Yes?~ Estel asked, encouraging me to go on.  
"It's nothing," I muttered in Common, turning my head so he wouldn't see my hot face. What was I going to say? "Perhaps I am meant to be yours"? Oh that would have gone over well.  
Later that evening the first flakes of snow began to swirl around our heads. We stopped for the night and the Fellowship seemed to fall asleep immediately, with the exception of me. As an Elf, I shouldn't be very sensitive to cold, but I couldn't relax under the white blanket of snow. At last I sighed and crawled toward Estel.  
"Pssst, Estel!" I hissed in his ear.   
He turned his face toward me and slowly opened one eye a crack. "Wha...?"   
"Estel, can I -" I stopped. The eye had closed - he was asleep again! "Fine," I muttered. "Then you don't get a choice." I pulled his blankets over myself and cast mine over both of us, snuggling against his warm body. In his sleep he accepted this and wrapped an arm around me. "That's more like it."  
It seemed only seconds later I was shaken into consciousness. "Legolas, what are you doing?"  
I yawned. "Well, I was sleeping."  
"Ha ha. Is there a reason you were sleeping so close to me?"  
"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, it's a little cold up here."  
"Legolas, you can't -"  
"You didn't mind so much when you were asleep," I mumbled. "And admit it. You're warmer with me here."  
"That's not the point. The point is -"  
"Of course it is. Warmth is definitely my ultimate goal at the moment." He seemed at a temporary loss for words. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
"No! I'm not finished -"  
"Well, I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I don't seem to have a choice. If I can't sleep now, I'll get bags under my eyes." Clearly there was only one way to shut up my friend.   
"- really, what were you - mmmph!" Estel wriggled at the shock of suddenly finding warm Elf lips placed over his own, cutting off his speech. For a moment he struggled, but then he succumbed to my persistence. When I began to experience a pressing lack of oxygen, I removed my mouth and let my eyes travel up to his to see his reaction.   
We had looked at each other for a few moments when I was sure he wasn't about to go off on another rant, and I whispered, "Good night, Estel," and dropped my head to the ground. I couldn't tell if his speechlessness was due to anger or joy or just shock, but I couldn't stand waiting any longer.   
I soon found that it wasn't anger when his arm crept around me again and turned my face toward him. Estel kissed me gently, then pulled me close and closed his eyes. I followed suit, then as an afterthought pulled the blankets over our heads. It didn't matter what the morning would bring, for the time being I was content simply to lie with Estel's arms around me.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Go review! Good reader!  
Love, Star 


	3. TruthDare

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter!! Aren't you thrilled? (Correct answer: yes) THANK YOU to the _few _people who reviewed: Earendilstar, Estel Elendil, Goddess, goldmund, and Shadow Dreamer. I love you guys!!! And also thanks to Shadow Dreamer, I now have (drum roll, please) _italics!!!_ It's exciting. J Anyway, read, review…

WARNING: In case you haven't already figured it out (I know we can't all be as intelligent as I am) this is SLASH. OBVIOUSLY.

Disclaimer: If Legolas was mine I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fics about him, I'd be busy snogging him. So there.

***

__

(Aragorn POV)

I awoke to the voices of the others, already awake. "We must turn back, Gandalf," Boromir was saying. "The snow will not stop."

"Where is the rest of our Fellowship?" inquired Gandalf. "We seem to miss the two younger hobbits, not to mention our Elf and our Man."

I tensed. Legolas was still asleep in my arms. I let my gaze rest upon him momentarily. For one who had walked Middle-earth for so long, he looked young and innocent in sleep. Returning to the problem at hand, I wondered if there was any way for me to emerge from the pile of blankets without it being entirely obvious that Legolas and I had spent the better part of the night together. Sticking my head out from under the blankets, I saw the others distracted by the sudden appearance of a blushing Merry and Pippin from behind a nearby rock, and I decided to make a run for it. I grabbed a blanket and threw myself a foot or two away without even disturbing the Elf from his peaceful slumber. I then proceeded to make a great show of waking up.

"Goodness!" I exclaimed, peering at Legolas. "I see the Elven Princess needs her beauty rest."

The "princess" opened an icy blue eye grumpily. "I heard that," he croaked.

"Ah! The sleeping beauty has awakened!"

"Pipe down, Aragorn," snapped a sleepy Gimli. "It's far too early to be so awake."

"Just because I'm so much prettier than you it doesn't mean I'm a girl, Estel," Legolas retorted, sitting up slowly. 

"Ooh, that was a low one, Elf," snickered Boromir. 

"Hey! You got a problem with my Elf?" challenged Gimli. 

"Enough!" Gandalf roared. "All of you!"

But not before I muttered, "Who says Legolas is _your_ Elf?" Somehow, all the involved parties heard my comment above all the commotion. The Elf in question looked at me hopefully. An awkward silence ensued. "I, ah, just meant that, uh, Gimli doesn't have a specific claim to Legolas..." I started lamely.

"And do _you_ have more of a claim, Aragorn?" asked Boromir, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh - no, not necessarily..." I saw Legolas' pained expression and realized he didn't understand that I wasn't quite ready to proclaim my love for him from the top of Caradhras. I couldn't blame him if he was confused, especially after my display the night before. Still, I needed to think - a lot. 

***

On the long, grueling trip back down the mountain, I walked in front with Gandalf while Legolas silently brought up the rear. As I glanced back at him occasionally I could tell he was thinking just as hard as I was about our current situation. It wasn't that I thought any of the Fellowship (with the possible exception of Boromir) would have a problem with Legolas and I having a romantic relationship. After all, only a blind man could miss the long, meaningful glances flying between Frodo and Sam, and I was convinced that Merry and Pippin were more than best friends, especially after their intriguing display that morning. Gimli was undoubtedly after Legolas (a/n: *shudders*), and Gandalf - well, anyone his age has seen everything (a/n: no, don't twist that to mean perverted things - I just mean that Gandalf has probably seen worse than a Man and a male Elf in love). No, the only real factor separating me from the Elf was, in fact, another Elf - Arwen. Did I love her? Did I love Legolas? Did I just have some bizarre fixation with Elves? My hand went to the Evenstar at my throat. Not least of all my worries was the fact that Arwen trusted me, and I couldn't exactly break it off with hear without letting her know – could I?

True, I had never been able to talk with Arwen as openly as I could with Legolas. And she hadn't saved my life in battle countless times. I couldn't help, however, but wonder at Legolas' mysterious past. One would think that in nearly three thousand years and Elf as beautiful as him could find someone to love. Yet I had never heard him speak of anyone else in his life - in fact, he was easily the most solitary person I had ever met.

***

We spent that night along a river (a/n: too lazy to go look up which one it might have been, but if you want to tell me that would be lovely), in a small clearing among the trees. Since someone obviously knew of our attempt to pass Caradhras, we ventured to light a fire (the cheerful outlook of the group being that things couldn't get much worse - of course we were wrong in the long run). Even Boromir cracked a smile upon beholding the cheerful flames flickering in the dark. 

We had finished eating and were sitting around our fire when Pippin spoke up. "We should play some kind of game," he announced.

"A _game_?" echoed Gimli skeptically. 

"To... loosen up a bit. Relax."

"You know, like tell the Truth or do a Dare," Merry offered.

"Only children participate in that nonsense!" exclaimed Boromir. 

Legolas shifted nervously. 

I myself wasn't too anxious for Truths _or_ Dares at the moment.

"I'll play," Sam volunteered.

Frodo shrugged. "Why not?" I saw their eyes meet briefly before Sam quickly looked away. Frodo grinned slightly.

"How about the rest of you?" Pippin looked around hopefully. "Gimli?"

Gimli looked up like a surprised deer (a/n: I'm not sure if there are deer in Middle-earth, but work with me here). "Fine - if Legolas does."

Legolas countered, "Only if Estel does."

Pippin for his part looked at me with huge pleading eyes. 

I sighed. "Oh, all right."

Gandalf stood up. "I am going to sleep. We will rise early tomorrow; don't 

be up too late. I trust you won't need a chaperone for your game." Pippin blushed under the wizard's stern gaze. 

Boromir still sat looking unsure of himself. At last his expression became 

resigned. "I too shall play," he said.

"Great!" exclaimed Pippin. "Now who wants to go first?" Silence. "Fine, 

Merry and I will pick," Pippin decided, with a mischievous glint in his eye. After a quick whispered conference, the two hobbits pointed to Sam. "Me?" gasped the victim. "But I -"

"Truth or Dare?" Merry interrupted.

"Oh, uh, I - dare, I guess..." He was absolutely white. I didn't blame him 

- I'd be scared too if I had that pair of troublemakers giving me a dare. 

"Kiss Frodo," Pippin ordered.

"What?? No!" Sam exclaimed, looking properly indignant. 

"Why not?" asked Merry. 

"Well, because - because - it's -"

"It's just a _dare_, Sam. It doesn't _mean_ anything." Pippin looked exasperated.

"But - maybe Frodo won't want me to!" Sam cried in a final protest.

"Frodo?" Merry said promptly. 

Frodo grinned again, then replied, "Don't worry, Sam, Pippin's right - it's 

just a game."

Looking around at the Fellowship apprehensively, Sam quickly leaned over 

and pecked Frodo on the cheek.

"Now was that so bad?" demanded Pippin as Merry let out a victorious 

whoop. "Who's next? Sam, pick someone."

Sam smiled wickedly. "Merry - truth or dare?"

Merry gulped. "Um, truth. Wait, no, dare. Or -"

"You said truth first," Frodo interrupted.

"Okay," Sam said thoughtfully. "What's going on with you and Pippin?"

"Has to be a yes or no question," Pippin objected hastily.

"Not your truth," Sam shot back, smiling again. Merry looked nervously at 

Pippin. "Come on," Sam persisted, "We all know anyway; we just want to hear it from you. Right?" Around the circle heads nodded affirmatively.

"Fine," Merry pouted. "We're friends. With, ah, benefits. Happy?"

"Very," replied Sam.

"Glad to hear it," Merry said sarcastically. "Um... Legolas. Your turn." 

"Me? Great, great, pick on the Elf why don't you..." He trailed off, 

muttering to himself distractedly.

"Ahem. Truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare. I'd rather not confess any deep dark secrets right now."

"Excellent," Merry said, nodding. "I want you, Legolas, to do something – 

anything - with Aragorn."

***

REVIEW!!!! If y'all don't then I won't post another chapter…


	4. The Dare

A/N: Hi! J Ok, this is a really short chapter, I know, I'm sorry – I have an explanation at the end. But if you ask me it's a good short chapter. J 

THANK YOU to my lovely, darling reviewers: Kôji, Casey, Dark Elf, Tili, GoldenRose, Yuki (what's wrong with your english? I think it's very good.), Elenas (I hope I chose the "right" possibility!), goldmund, Alexis, Cerasi (thanks for the comments! Yeah, I guess they're supposed to be a bit ooc. And sorry about the paragraph probs – when I save it as a text everything goes weird…), Anthem, trustingfriendship (yeah, gotta love blackmail… J ), Estel Elendil (thanks for all your reviews!!! You rock!!), lela, Earendilstar (I know you review!! And I reeeally appreciate it!!!! J ), Lou, LOTRmoulinrouge (thank you for taking the time and effort to email me!!)

WARNING: Well, if you've gotten this far it should be blatantly obvious that this is SLASH. But we can't all be geniuses like me. J 

(Legolas POV)

That was, of course, exactly what I was hoping Merry would give me - an 

excuse to kiss Estel again! Well, we could throw them off by – I don't know – skipping through the trees together, but somehow I wasn't willing to turn down such a perfect opportunity without a fight. I looked at Estel, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at me. 

"Estel?" I said softly.

He snapped up his head and focused his blue eyes on me at last. I could

see he was making some very quick decisions, so I let him think for a minute. I knew he couldn't easily decide between Arwen and me not even if he'd had years to make the decision. But – then it hit me that maybe he had been given years to decide. Surely he'd known that sooner or later our relationship would reach this point.

Suddenly, in the middle of my thoughts, Estel apparently came to a 

suitable conclusion and immediately launched himself at me. My gasp of exultation (a/n: I know, random big word, but I couldn't think of another synonym for happiness that I haven't already used recently) was smothered as his lips met mine and I surrendered to his weight and determination, falling backwards with him on top of me. His tongue flicked against my lips and I let him in as I entwined my fingers in his thick, wavy (if not a wee bit greasy) hair. Regardless of what kind of decision he'd made, it felt so wonderful to have his arms around me and his lips on mine. Then I remembered where we were and who was watching.

The same thing seemed to occur to Estel, and we pulled apart, although 

somewhat reluctantly, to face the astonished stares of our companions, all of who seemed temporarily unable to comment. My eyes flicked to Estel next to me and he caught them, mouthing in Elfish, ~Talk later.~ I nodded, glad that he was going to explain where we stood.

"Well," said Pippin, finally breaking the silence. "Who's next?"

"Just a minute," Gimli interjected. "Is there anything the two of you 

would like to tell us?"

"No," I responded cheerfully, "That's why I chose dare."

"The truth is," added Estel, "the two of us aren't sure of anything yet.

So we need to talk to each other before we talk to the entire Fellowship."

***

A/N: (**IMPORTANT**! READ THIS IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS FIC!!!) Ok, so here's the promised explanation: writer's block. I just don't know where to take it from here. So, I'm leaving it up to you, my trusty reviewers. I could: a) end the game of truth/dare and skip to a a/l scene, b) continue with truth/dare (and if you want me to do that, for heaven's sake, give me some ideas! My good friend goddess wanted Boromir to do somehing, so what do the rest of you want?), or c) something else, I don't know. Tell me! Thanks!!!!!!


	5. More Dares and a Conversation

****

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! Come on, you know you're excited… Thanks to everyone who helped me out with continuing the fic! :D Sorry this took so long; you probably don't want my excuses, but if you do here they are: school and a crap load of work, no time to check my reviews, getting sick and being to busy coughing up vital organs to concentrate, and going on vacation with *gasp* no access to a computer! Anyway, sorry…

****

Thanks: Snuffles (sorry I didn't get much gimli in there – I'll try to have him in future scenes); beautifulelf (I'm not quite sure yet how I'll get rid of arwen, but I promise that I will – I don't like her either); Yuki; Maniac; Alexis; gabriel; GoldenRose (don't worry, it'll stay a/l!); inwitari (hope ya like the dare I made for boromir); Cerasi; Estel Elendil (don't worry, I'm a sap too :-D); In Dreams; Isilme Garedhel; Amy; Yohjichan (thanks for the emails and the advice!!)

Ok, my question this time is whether you guys like aragorn pov or legolas pov better (pov = point of view). Thanks!

****

Disclaimer: If I can't have Legolas, no one can.

*****

__

"The truth is," added Estel, "the two of us aren't sure of anything yet. So we need to talk to each other before we talk to the entire Fellowship." Estel's firm tone dared anyone to object. No one did. 

Just as the silence was threatening to become very tense, Pippin jumped in and saved the situation once again. "I do believe that someone has been awfully quiet," he pointed out, grinning at Boromir and catching the Man off-guard. "Legolas, I think you should get Boromir here involved. After all, I won't deny his impressive strength and bravery, but he does seem to lack a sense of humor." Boromir scowled, seemingly unaware that doing so only further proved Pippin's point.

I raised an eyebrow, racking my brain to come up with a good dare. Unfortunately I wasn't feeling incredibly witty, partially due to my, ah, _distracted_ state. So it came as a relief when Estel (the source of my distraction, I might add) leaned over and brushed his lips against my ear, whispering, "Have him climb a tree. He can't _stand_ trees. And maybe do something at the top – I don't know, howl?…"

I had to work hard not to snort with laughter (very un-Elf-like) at the thought of stern Boromir howling from a treetop. Clearing my throat delicately, I faced the Man across from me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded, his deep voice skeptical.

"Lovely! I dare you to climb that tree –" I pointed to a tall, sturdy-looking tree just outside our circle. "– And when you get to the top you have to make some kind of animal noise. Loud, so we can hear, otherwise we won't let you down until we _can_ hear it," I finished, smiling at the disbelieving Man. 

He groaned. "This is absurd! I will _not _–" Estel cleared his throat pointedly. "Argh!" Boromir exclaimed, lifting himself off the ground. "Fine. I'm going. I'll do it. Oh, shit…" He stared up at the tree. "_This_ one?"

"Yes. _That_ one."

"But it's –"

"Just climb!"

He sighed, wiped his palms on his tunic, breathed deeply, and began climbing. 

Fifteen minutes later a frazzled and consequently sarcastic and cynical Boromir arrived at his destination. "All right, I'm here. Now what?"

"Animal imitation," I prompted. 

"Any specific animal you'd like? I'm taking requests."

"No, it's all up to you," Merry called cheerfully.

"Aroo. Aroo. Can I come down now?"

"What was that? Sorry, I must have drifted off," Gimli shouted, winking at us. Everyone on the ground knew he'd been awake the whole time. 

We could all feel Boromir's frustration. "Arooooooooo!" He howled, tilting his face to the moon. "And I'm getting off this bloody branch _now_, like it or not." There was a rustle as he began his descent.

"Well, my Elf, what do you say we have that discussion now?" Estel was back at my ear. "They won't miss us."

"Do you really need to ask?" I whispered back, catching his hand in my own. He'd called me _his_ Elf!

Estel stood up. "If you'll all excuse me and Legolas, we –"

"That was absolute hell!" Boromir had returned. "I'm going to sleep before any of you can make me perform another ridiculous stunt." 

That announcement set off a round of yawns as all the hobbits realized just how exhausted they were. As our companions fumbled with their bedrolls, Estel and I slipped into the trees. 

~*~

The pale, cold moonlight splashed on the ground in irregular patches, and a slight breeze blew through the woods. Once we were out of earshot of the others Estel stopped and leaned back against a thick trunk, hair shining and eyes glittering. He caught my eyes, then grasped my hand and pulled me to him for the second time that evening. 

I drew back for air, his hand still resting on my cheek, and was leaning in again when I was dazzled by a light shining from his throat. After a few blinks I remembered – the Evenstar. "Estel," I murmured, taking a step away to steady myself and clear my head, "We need to talk."

He opened his eyes and nodded. "You're right Legolas. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I've been thinking all day. I never meant to hurt you this morning, but it just happened so suddenly and I needed some time to sort myself out." He glanced up at my face and continued, "That is, it was sudden for _me_. Anyway, you know how long I've had feelings for Arwen, and I suppose I was so convinced of my love for her that I never considered how wonderful a – friend _you've_ been to me. The truth of it is that Arwen doesn't know me half as well as you do, she's hardly ever been there when I needed her, and I doubt that she would ever let me ramble on for this long without interrupting. The rest of it I can't even put into words – this just _feels_ better than being with her ever felt."

I would have said that he looked almost shy as he finished speaking, except that Aragorn son of Arathorn had probably never felt shy in his life. A smile spread across my face hearing I had been waiting for him to say for so long – that he was essentially picking me over Arwen. There was only one problem left. "Estel, what will you tell Arwen?"

*****

A/N: So? Review time! And don't forget to tell my whose pov you like.


	6. Teasing

****

A/N: Hi everyone! I have a few things to say today (none of it incredibly important, but oh well). Here goes… First – PEACE! Yeah, I just need to state my position on the US's war with Iraq – I'm completely against it, however I do support our troops since they're there and there isn't much we can do about it now. Next – the question for this chapter (yay!): Is this getting too fluffy/sappy/I don't know what? Please let me know when you review, because it's really helpful to get feedback from my lovely reviewers. Actually, I'll have another question at the end of the chapter, so if you answer both that would be uber cool! Uh, I think that's it… Hey, did I mention that I had a dream about Aragorn and Legolas? It was kinda odd – Aragorn was looking for people to go on a quest or something with him and he ran into Legolas (who was in a garden wearing a flowery dress). And, uh, then some random people started jumping into a lake with their bikes… *ahem* anyway. 

All right, here are my thank-you's once again! A quick note on them – no, I'm not obsessive compulsive or anything about listing everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The thing is, whenever I read a fic and see the people the author wants to thank I always think it'd be cool if I saw my penname in that list. It would just make me feel special. *Grins* So, yeah… **THANKS:** luckyduck71221, Elanor, GoldenRose, Shadow Dreamer (*considers apology* all right, I forgive you… yeah, italics make me happy! :-D I can't promise that I'll actually hurt Arwen, but she's not going to interfere, don't worry! Please don't sock your green men on me, I've updated, see…), Snuffles 

Ok, I'm looking at that list – _5 reviews_!!! Shame on all of you who didn't review! You know, I don't get motivated to write unless _lots_ of people review…

****

Disclaimer: If I owned LotR, I wouldn't be writing fanfics!

****

Warning: Slash. Duh. 

*************

He sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. However, I do recall someone very wise once reminding me that things will work out for the best (A/N: You need to reread Chapter 2 – I think – if you don't remember when Legolas said that to Aragorn)." I couldn't keep from smiling with the hope that perhaps he remembered all of our conversations in such detail. "Will you ever tell me what you were going to say after that?" Estel's eyes shone, catching the silver moonlight, as he waited for my response. 

"If you never return to Arwen, perhaps – perhaps _we're_ meant to be together."

Estel kissed my cheek gently. "Then let me rephrase that – If we're meant to be together, then I will never return to Arwen. Somehow, she _will_ know. And," he paused. "In the meantime, I can't continue wearing this. His hand went to his neck, unfastening the glistening Evenstar. "I will simply keep it safe until the chance to return it comes. Estel curled his fingers around the necklace, hiding its brilliance. The act had a finality to it, as if by cutting off the light from the Evenstar, he was cutting off his relationship with Arwen. 

As the moon slid behind a cloud, casting shadows over everything, I struggled to hold back a yawn. Estel, sensing my weariness (yawns are contagious, you know), grasped my hand and began to move back toward the campsite.

"Come along, Sleeping Beauty," he teased softly. (A/N: Yes, I know he already called Legolas sleeping beauty earlier – that's the point) "You don't want to have dark circles under your eyes in the morning."

"What do you know of beauty, O Manly One?" I replied, smirking. It felt so good to be able to have light-hearted conversations with him, without wondering where we really stood. "You can't even handle the basics."

"And what, pray tell, are the basics?"

"Washing your hair regularly, for one," I answered as I twisted a strand of the hair in question around my finger. 

"Well, maybe tomorrow morning you might give me a lesson. What do you say?"

"It's a deal," I agreed, covering another yawn. 

At that moment I heard the snores of the hobbits and, although the fire had been reduced to a pile of glowing embers, I knew we were back at our campsite. This time there were no late night conversations; Estel didn't hesitate to pull me to the ground at his side. With my head on his chest, I pulled the blankets tighter under my chin and drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

"Come on, lovers, time to get up," a gruff voice growled in my ear. 

By way of response I groaned and rolled over. I promptly rolled back the way I'd come – Estel clearly had a better grip on the blankets than I did, and by moving away from him I'd exposed myself to the crisp morning air. As soon as I was warm again the blankets were suddenly pulled away. I heard Estel yelp at the shock of being woken so unkindly, and I opened my eyes to see Boromir's annoyed face looming over me. 

"Up!" he ordered again before stalking off. 

Looking around, I saw Merry and Pippin receiving the same treatment from Gimli while Gandalf forced Frodo and Sam into wakefulness. Estel was sitting up, stretching and pushing stray strands of hair out of his face. 

"Come on, Estel," I prompted him, "time to wash off a protective layer of dirt."

As I got to my feet I performed my own stretch ritual, then looked at him expectantly. With a plaintive glance up at me, he held up a hand for me to help him up. Rolling my eyes, I yanked his arm much harder than necessary. The action not only got him standing, it sent him flying past me.

"Not to self: _never_ get help from a grumpy Elf first thing in the morning," Estel muttered after regaining his balance. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Ignoring the Man, I began walking toward the river. A few seconds later, Estel was hurrying to catch up with me.

"Legolas, wait! I'm sorry, really!" As he pulled even with me, still calling apologies, I suddenly stopped and face him. "You're not really mad, are you?" he asked uncertainly. 

My only reply was to shove him against a tree and attack his mouth. "You Men are so slow sometimes," I informed him.

"Are we, now?" he asked, smiling. The early morning sun hit his eyes making them light up like blue fire, and I had to work hard to keep from passing out on the spot. I sighed, then continued pulling him toward the river.

*********

A/N: ok, so my last question is this: you know when Aragorn took off the Evenstar? Well, I was going to have him give it to Legolas, but then I wasn't sure… So do you guys think Aragorn should give Legolas the Evenstar? Or is that just weird or something? Now go review!! -Star


	7. Getting Wet :

****

A/N: Ok, this is a really short chapter. I wanted to post what I had, though, while I had time. And believe it or not, I don't have a lot to say either. So – read!

Btw, I made a website!! It's not really finished, and it's just drawings that I've done, but if you want to see it (and you know you do) it's: (I think)

****

Warning: D'you think I can stop with these now? I'm pretty sure that if you're this far you know it's slash.

****

Disclaimer: If Legolas and Aragorn were mine, I would not be writing fanfiction.

**********

The clear blue water flowed along lazily, sparkling invitingly. At the river's edge I paused, pulling my tunic over my head, then waded in (A/N: I'm not exactly sure what they would be wearing, but I'm going with some kind of pants or something and a tunic… work with me…).Waist deep I turned around, realizing that Estel wasn't following. He stood motionless on the shore, staring at me.

"First you have to get in, Estel!" I called, smiling.

He grinned back. "Yes, I'm aware. Just – one minute."

I shrugged and ducked my head under the cool water. When I resurfaced, wiping my hair away from my face, Estel's tunic was on the ground next to mine and he was stepping cautiously into the water. I swam over to him, taking the time to admire his bare torso. 

As I got close he quickly held up a hand for me to stop. "Stay there," he ordered, "I'll be right in." 

"What, are you afraid of a little water?" I asked, splashing some away from him. 

He flinched. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't so _cold_."

"So have I finally found your weakness?" I laughed, creeping closer. "You can kill Orcs by the dozens, but a little cold water will defeat you?"

"I just need to get used to it," Estel protested.

I shook my head, grinning mischievously. "No, you don't." Before he could react, I scooped up a handful of water and dumped it on his head.

"Argh!" gasped Estel. "Legolas–" Suddenly he darted forward, playfully grabbed my waist and half pushed, half threw me backwards into the water – but not before I took hold of his wrist and pulled him down with me. 

"That's what you get," I panted when we had both come back up, dripping. "Wasn't that easier than inching in?"

He snorted, then shook his head fiercely, sending drops of water flying in every direction. Looking up, he smiled and raised and eyebrow, then, putting his arms around me, kissed me. Despite the chilly water, Estel's skin was warm and soft. I leaned against him, enjoying the contact. The last day and night seemed like a dream, as if I had waited so long for this that it couldn't possibly be happening at last.

"We should head back," Estel remarked softly. I nodded, not wanting to move but knowing that the Fellowship had to continue on their journey. 

*********

****

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's better than nothing, right? J I promise a longer chapter next time!


	8. Heading to Moria

A/N: Finally, I know! I'm really really really sorry!!! But here it is – the next chapter! All I have to say this time is that I'm really excited about Pirates of the Caribbean – Orlando Bloom's new movie!! Coming out in the US on July 9, I don't know about other countries, sorry…

THANKS: leanara (sorry, I don't know if I want to drag haldir into this… maybe in another fic), Angel of Hope * Vala en' estel, tamara, Estel Elendil, Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf (you have a lot of good ideas – maybe you should use them in a fic of your own?), Torture-the-elf (you do know that you submitted the same review 7 times, right? Ok…)

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish. If you think I made up LotR, you're stupid.

Warning: MALES KISSING!!!!! GAYNESS!!!!!!!! HOMOSEXUALITY!!!!!!!!! If you don't like it, do us all a favor and don't read it!!!!!!!!

***

            We walked back slowly, sharing a comfortable silence, with our tunics draped over our arms so that we could dry off a little. As we neared camp, the amount of noise made it clear that everyone had been successfully, if not easily or painlessly, awakened.

Boromir suddenly froze where he was and tilted his face upward. "Do you smell anything?" He asked, sniffing the air carefully.

Merry glanced at him and smirked. "You're really becoming a wolf, aren't you, Boromir? You need to work on that nose, though; I don't smell a thing."

"Ah!" the Man crowed triumphantly. "Precisely! And do you know what you do _not smell? Why, Aragorn! Yes, folks, the King of Men has finally agreed to _wash_!" _

"Can't say the same for you, can we?" Aragorn retorted. "No, you're still as greasy as ever!"

"All right, children," Gandalf intervened, "Let's clear out – we must reach Moria by nightfall."

Gimli, standing ready with his ax in hand, fell into place behind Gandalf. Frodo came next, his hand at his chest where the ring lay beneath his shirt, with Sam at his side looking protective. Merry and Pippin followed their kin, and Boromir was at their heels. Estel and I, left to bring up the rear, allowed our shoulders to brush against each other as we followed the company on the next stage of its journey.

***

The sun was high in the sky and we had glimpsed the Sirannon when something made me pause. I listened intently with all my senses, then suddenly grabbed Estel. "Orcs!" I cried. They were approaching _fast – we didn't have a moment to lose. "Get off the path!" _

At my cry, everyone scrambled into the brush – with the exception of Boromir. "Boromir! _Take cover!" I shouted desperately, looking for a place to hide. He deliberately ignored me and kept walking. Gritting my teeth, I leapt, caught his arm and shoved him off the path. The ground had begun shaking as we ducked, not a moment too soon, and a herd of Orcs came stampeding past us. I lay still on the ground, willing my heart to stop pounding – not so much from fear as from anger and annoyance at Boromir. Did the fool think he was invincible? _

When the last Orc had passed and the dust was settling again, we slowly stood up. Everyone seemed all right, though Sam appeared to be comforting an uneasy Frodo. I turned to Boromir, ready to show him my most menacing scowl, but noticed that he was looking at me rather strangely. I felt the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I took a step backward. 

"So, Legolas," Boromir muttered. "When are you going to tell Aragorn who you're _really_ after?"

I gulped nervously – this did _not look pleasant. "I honestly haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Boromir," I replied, keeping my eyes on him._

"Admit it, Elf – you saved me for a reason."

"Yes, I did – I didn't feel like watching anyone get trampled by Orcs. That can be somewhat gruesome, you know. Plus I don't trust you to stay silent if you're captured." I took another step back – right into Estel's arms.

"Is there a problem, Boromir?" Estel asked lightly. I felt for his hand, squeezing it appreciatively when I found it. 

Boromir looked at us uncertainly, then sneered. Before he could open his mouth, I spoke. "Look, I don't know how much proof you could possibly need after last night, but–" I paused, uncertain. "I love Estel." It was the truth, after all, and both of us (as in Estel and I) had acknowledged it.

 Boromir's eyebrows were furrowed – I couldn't tell if it was anger or confusion – when Gandalf appeared. "The Orcs have disappeared completely," he announced, as if we couldn't tell. "We should continue on."

***

A/N: Ok, review please!!!!! I promise it won't be so long before the next chapter!


End file.
